walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexandria Safe-Zone (Comic Series)
The Alexandria Safe-Zone is a few blocks of cleared streets in Alexandria, Virginia, about 10 miles from Washington DC. When the survivors arrived, Douglas said the community had existed for less than a year.Issue 70, page 9, Rick's interview with Douglas. Background Information A man named Alexander Davidson began to build the wall, and later invited his good friend Douglas Monroe to be his co-leader in the society. However, sometime after the wall was built Davidson began to abuse his power by taking advantage of some of the women in Alexandria and assigning others to dangerous jobs that he himself refused to do. This forced Douglas to do something that he dreaded; he burned a zombie to double as Davidson's body and then banished Davidson to the outside world, which he considers is as good as killing him. After this setback, things in Alexandria seemed to be going smoothly. This peace is shaken by the arrival of Rick's group to the Safe-Zone. Town Layout The area runs on an isolated power grid and was put together by the government in case of a major disaster. The power grid does not work the way it was intended, however, as half of the houses do not have hot water and there is not enough power to run the lights all of the time.According to Olivia. Issue 70, page 19. The zone originally contained two streets of houses, a meeting house, an armory/storehouse, and infirmary, and was recently expanded by Abraham and Tobin's crewIssue 73 to include more houses, a general store and a church. There are under 40 residents of the Safe Zone before the survivors arrive,According to Aaron: "Thirty four or so...still under 40" Issue 68, page 7. and with their inclusion there are "over sixty" residents.According to Leader Douglas Monroe. Issue 70, page 13. In Issue 71, page 9, Heath tells Scott there are 12 survivors which joined the Zone. The true number is unknown as the numbers given by Aaron and Douglas do not match. Inhabitants Survivors *Aaron - A former recruiter for the Safe-Zone that meets and invites any survivors to the Safe-Zone if they were good. *Eric - Aaron's loving partner. Eric would accompany Aaron on his recruiting missons and kill and bad survivors that were to harm Aaron. *Heath - A supply runner for the Safe-Zone along with Scott, nowadays he does his runs with Glenn. Boyfriend to Denise. *Douglas Monroe - A former U.S. Congressman who leads the Safe-Zone. Husband of Regina and father of Spencer. *Regina Monroe - Douglas' wife and mother of Spencer. *Dr. Denise Cloyd - One of the three doctors in the safe-zone, alongside Pete Anderson. Girlfriend to Heath. *Spencer Monroe - Douglas' and Regina's son. Becomes interesed in Andrea.Issue 72, page 16 *Holly - A woman who worked on Tobin's construction crew. Girlfriend to Abraham. *Nicholas - Paula's husband and Mikey's father. One of Rick's first-made friends in the safe-zone. *Paula - Nicholas' wife and Mikey's mother. Mentioned only in Issue 72, and seen finally in Issue 85. *Mikey - Nicholas' and Paula's son. Seen playing with Carl. *Olivia - A cheerful young woman living in the safe-zone. *Scott - A supply runner for the safe-zone and also best friend of Heath. *Pete Anderson - Jessie's husband and Ron's abusive father, one of the three medical doctors of the Safe-Zone alongside Denise Cloyd. Beat up his family *Jessie Anderson - Pete's wife and Ron's mother and also had a fight with Rick. *Ron Anderson - Jessie's and Pete's son and also had a fight with Carl. *Tobin - The head of the construction crew. *Bruce - A biker-looking survivor living in the Safe-Zone and a member of the construction crew. *Barbara - A woman in the Safe-Zone. Seen in the party.Issue 72, page 17 *David - Unseen resident in the Safe-Zone. Was talking with Regina during the party. *Guard 1 - A guard who belongs to Abraham's crew. Has not been named yet. *Guard 2 - A guard who belongs to Abraham's crew. Has not been named yet. *Unnamed Boy - African-American boy who's seen playing with Mikey and Carl. Has unnamed parents. *Alexander Davidson - Former leader of the safe-zone, banished for indiscretions with women. *Carter - An unseen resident in the Safe-Zone. *Beth - An unseen resident in the Safe-Zone. *Jessica - An unseen resident in the Safe-Zone. *Richards - An unseen resident in the Safe-Zone. *Barnes - An unseen resident in the Safe-Zone. Deaths *Douglas Monroe - Grabbed and devoured during zombie invasion. *Regina Monroe - Killed by Pete Anderson in a confrontation. *Scott - Died due to complications when he broke his leg on a supply run. *Pete Anderson - Killed by Rick in a confrontation. *Jessie Anderson - Grabbed and devoured died during the zombie invasion. *Ron Anderson - Grabbed and died during the zombie invasion. *Tobin - Died during zombie invasion. *Bruce - Died during the zombie invasion. *Carter - Unknown how died but died before Rick and rest arrived. *Beth - Unknown how died but died before Rick and rest arrived. *Jessica - Unknown how died but died before Rick and rest arrived. *Richards - Unknown how died but died before Rick and rest arrived. *Barnes - Unknown how died but died before Rick and rest arrived. *Morgan Jones - Bit by walker during zombie invasion and killed before reanimation by Michonne. References Category:Locations Category:Groups